


I Scream You Scream

by humanitys_cutest



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_cutest/pseuds/humanitys_cutest
Summary: based onthis gif





	

**Author's Note:**

> no one touch me this is spell's fault. I had nothing to do with this
> 
> unbeta'ed cuz i wrote it in 20 mins at 11:30pm and i have work tomorrow oh my God

The thud against the closet wall is loud when Yunho shoves him against it. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Yunho growls. 

Changmin gives him a shit-eating grin. “I was eating ice cream,” he says innocently, all Bambi eyes and gummy smiles. He was, after all, only eating ice cream. 

If shoving the entire spoon into his mouth gracefully, wrapping his lips around the base, and then drawing it out slowly between thick lips, all the while eye fucking Yunho to the best of his abilities, could be called eating, that is. 

Yunho presses closer, and it takes less than a second to figure out why Yunho is annoyed. 

Changmin laughs delightedly, sneaking a hand down to press against Yunho’s erection while the other wraps around his neck. 

“Aw hyung, is something wrong?” he breathes into his ear. 

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Yunho says helplessly, his voice strained. Changmin can’t help it; Yunho’s aroused voice is enough to have his dick twitching, moreso when Yunho’s hips jerk against Changmin’s hand, searching for more. 

Changmin tsks. “Now now, hyung, we can’t do that here! We’re in the middle of a shoot,” he whispers slyly. 

Yunho downright _whines_ at this. “Changmin, please, I need --” he cuts himself off with a moan as Changmin aggressively kisses his ear, licks his neck and throat and the corner of his lips. 

His hands pull at Changmin’s blazer, fingers curling into the clean cut fabric. Changmin feels a smile tug at his lips as he continues to suck on Yunho’s earlobe, watching his eyes flutter shut and his breathing become harsh. 

“Changminnie, I need you,” he whispers, turning heavy lidded eyes on him. His pupils are dilated, and fuck if Changmin doesn’t love that he can still elicit such a response from Yunho even after all these years. 

Changmin flips them around, shoving Yunho against the wall. Yunho looks dazedly back at him. “Only because you asked so nicely,” Changmin murmurs before sinking to his knees. Deft fingers make quick work of his belt and pants, and then Changmin is shoving both pants and briefs down enough to free Yunho’s erection. 

A fine thing, that. Beautiful, just like the rest of his hyung. It never ceases to amaze Changmin. 

He glances up at Yunho to see that he’s staring back at Changmin, eyes blown and gaze intense.  
Changmin smirks and wraps his lips around the crown of his cock. 

Yunho’s eyes squeeze shut, and Changmin brings his full attention to Yunho’s cock. He hears him whisper “Oh my God” quietly to himself every time Changmin takes him deep into his mouth, his throat convulsing around his girth. He lets his saliva wet the rest of him, so his hands could make up for what his mouth doesn’t reach. 

He knows he's close when Yunho’s hands slip down to his hair, gripping the locks tight enough to make it hurt the good kind. He looks up again and sees Yunho’s chest heaving, and his eyes boring into Changmin’s. Changmin feels his heart literally _skip a fucking beat_ , like he’s 15 again and Yunho is the hottest, weirdest thing he’s ever laid eyes on. 

Fucking Yunho. 

He has to adjust himself in his pants, and redoubles his efforts to make Yunho come. It doesn’t take long; after a particularly hard suck, Yunho lets out a strangled “Oh God” and comes down Changmin’s throat. Changmin swallows it all neatly, makes a face at the taste when he lets Yunho slip from his mouth, and makes sure he hasn’t gotten any on himself before standing. His knees crack from being bent on a hard ground, and he winces slightly. 

Yunho, still in his orgasmic daze, opens his eyes to look at him. “Are you okay?” he asks, reaching out to pull Changmin to him. 

“Yeah,” Changmin says truthfully, and then jerks his hips against Yunho’s crotch. Yunho hisses, unclothed cock still sensitive. “Except for that.”

Yunho reaches down and pulls his briefs and pants back up, tucking himself in and zipping up. “That’s not an issue,” he says deviously, and before Changmin knows it he’s being flipped against the wall _again_ and _oh_ Yunho is getting down on his knees, this could work out. 

Yunho grins wickedly before reaching for his zipper. “Hang on to me, Changminnie,” he says, and Changmin groans, stupidly aroused, before threading his hands through Yunho’s hair. 

***

A knock at the closet door makes them both jump. “Whenever you two are ready,” their manager’s voice comes through, and then a mutter that sounds a lot like, “Even in a fucking closet, I can’t catch a break,” as their manager walks away. 

Changmin just grins at Yunho.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are love ❤️


End file.
